


You and Me, Baby (Ain't Nothin' But Mammals)

by Bittah_Wizard



Series: We Found Love in a Halloween Rave (The Team Jacob Chronicles) [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire (Teen Wolf), Daddy Kink, Explicit Sexual Content, Face Slapping, Kinktober 2019, Knotting, M/M, Rough Sex, Werewolves are a thing guys, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-15 21:40:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21025148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittah_Wizard/pseuds/Bittah_Wizard
Summary: No more jokes, no more guesses, no more games.It's just Stiles and Derek, in love with each other and doing something about it.





	You and Me, Baby (Ain't Nothin' But Mammals)

**Author's Note:**

> 🎶 So Let's Do It Like They Do On the Discovery Channel 🎶 
> 
> There isn't really anything funny about this entire fic, so I just HAD to make the title ridiculous.

“Say it again,” Derek growls, voice lower than it’s ever been before.

“_Daddy!_” Stiles pants out, limbs sprawling as Derek slams him onto the bed.

Derek rips open Stiles’ shirt, teeth instantly nipping at the bared skin at his neck. Stiles arches into the sensation, body bowing upward as he gasps in pleasure.

“Derek,” Stiles moans. “Derek, please.”

Derek lifts himself up and reaches over his head, tugging off his t-shirt to reveal the chiseled expanse of his chest and abs. He slithers down the bed, stripping both himself and Stiles until they’re both naked, Stiles breathing heavily on his back in the middle of Derek’s bed and Derek standing at the end, muscles taut and heavy cock bobbing in the air.

“How do you want it, baby?” Derek asks lowly, eyes dark. He takes a hand and starts stroking himself slowly, gaze riveted on Stiles’ twitching limbs.

“I want you to wreck me,” Stiles says seriously, words almost choked out of him in their rush to be said. “God, I want your fat cock to fucking _wreck_ me, Daddy. _Please_.”

Stiles knows this is a game, one in a long line of games they’ve played with each other. But the intent—the _emotion_—behind what they told one another only moments before, well, it’s making everything that much more intense.

More real.

There’s another purpose now, to their games. It’s no longer Stiles and Derek fulfilling kinks and chasing orgasms.

It’s no longer just Stiles and Derek getting their rocks off together.

No, it’s now Stiles and Derek getting their rocks off together because they fucking _love each other_.

And that makes them both fucking _desperate_.

Derek practically launches himself at Stiles, the weight of his body grinding Stiles into the mattress as he kisses his way up Stiles’ throat.

“Daddy’s going to take care of you, baby,” Derek breathes against his slick lips, one hand sliding over to the bedside table to grab the bottle of lube. “I’m gonna take such good care of you, Stiles.”

Stiles nods, lips brushing back and forth across Derek’s mouth.

They stare at each other as Derek slicks up his fingers and slowly works two of them into the tight clench of Stiles’ ass.

“Fuck,” Derek hisses, pressing his forehead against Stiles’. “You’re always so goddamn tight, baby boy.”

Stiles hips jerk at the name, and he can’t help but dig his hands into the bedding on either side of him.

“You like that, boy? You like being Daddy’s special pet?” Derek works another finger into him, the palm of his hand grinding against Stiles’ perineum.

“Yes,” Stiles grits out, throat swallowing convulsively. “Yes, I do.” Tears form in his eyes as Derek ruthlessly massages his prostate. “I love it so much, Daddy.”

Derek carefully removes his fingers from Stiles’ hole, both of his hands working their way down to Stiles’ knees. Derek grabs ahold of Stiles’ legs and slowly lifts them, his lithe body curling in on itself until Stiles is bent in half.

Stiles can’t help the agonized groan that works its way up his throat.

Derek stuffs a pillow under the small of Stiles’ back and then slots himself firmly between Stiles’ spread thighs. He lowers himself until he’s resting heavily on top of him, Derek’s body stretching Stiles’ legs even further.

The only thing Stiles can see is the possessive, almost feral look on Derek’s face as he grabs each of Stiles’ ankles and steadily works himself inside.

The burn in his legs and the burn in his ass make Stiles’ eyes widen and his mouth slacken until his whole body is trembling.

“There we go,” Derek soothes roughly, his balls finally nestling against Stiles’ cheeks. Derek licks into Stiles’ gasping mouth and thrusts in once, twice, and then whispers, “Now just lay back and let Daddy give you what you need.”

Stiles fucking _wails_ at Derek’s first real fuck into his hole. He throws back his head, completely overwhelmed by sensation.

Derek tightens his grip on Stiles’ ankles as he continues to plunge in and out of Stiles. He works him over, his pace steady and strong.

Every lift of Derek’s strong hips has Stiles’ hole clenching tight—not wanting to let that thick cock go—and every sloppy thrust back inside has Stiles’ toes curling.

Stiles feels trickles of sweat roll down his temples. He wraps his arms around his calves and just _takes it_—takes everything Derek is giving to him.

He stares up at Derek as he brutally fucks into him, the only sound in the room the wet clap of Derek’s thick thighs hammering against Stiles’ pliant body, and the filthy squelch of Derek’s cock plowing into Stiles’ dripping hole.

Stiles doesn’t usually come untouched, but with his body warm and deliciously stretched in every possible way, with Derek doing exactly as Stiles had asked and completely _wrecking him_, it doesn’t take long for him to feel his orgasm build low in his stomach.

“Daddy, you’re going to make me cum,” Stiles whispers, pointing his feet together and crossing his ankles above his head.

“Is that right, baby? Is Daddy going to fuck the cum right out of your pretty cock?” Derek’s thrusts pick up speed and Stiles moans, eyes finally falling shut as his brain starts to overload.

He opens his eyes sharply at Derek’s quick, stinging slap to his cheek. “Good boys keep their eyes on their Daddies, pet—especially when their hungry holes are being treated so nicely.”

“Yes, Daddy,” Stiles shouts, breathless. “Do it again,” he pleads.

Derek smacks his cheek again, the hit deliciously cruel in contrast to the warmth swirling in Stiles’ belly. Derek leans down and laves his tongue across the glowing patch of skin, wrapping his hand possessively around Stiles’ throat.

“That’s a good boy, asking for what he wants.” Derek changes the angle of his hips, and Stiles tilts his head down and sucks Derek’s thumb into his mouth when he feels the head of Derek’s cock start to slide against his prostate relentlessly.

“Oh, you like that,” Derek grins predatorily, hips never stopping as he begins to rabbit into Stiles in short, hard strokes. “Come on, Stiles. Cum for me, I want to see it. You look so pretty like this, bent in half and begging for my cock—”

Stiles’ eyelids flutter and his drooling cock jerks.

The bedframe starts to crash into the wall as Derek continues to drill him into the mattress. “Come on, baby. Cum for Daddy,” he growls.

So he does. Stiles comes silently—Derek’s strong hand still at his throat—mouth gaping wetly and ass clenching like a vice around Derek’s cock as he cums, spurt after spurt of milky white painting his chest as Derek continues to peg that sensitive spot inside.

He screams silently, never taking his eyes off of Derek as he holds Stiles down and fucks him through his orgasm.

“Oh, good _fucking_ boy…yes, oh fuck, Stiles look at you, baby—coming on my cock just for Daddy. Just like that, oh _fuck!_” Derek rips his hand away and quickly flips them over.

Stiles’ head spins as he straddles Derek’s waist, sucking in oxygen as Derek sits up and locks both of Stiles’ arms behind his back.

Derek fucks up into him, the angle and gravity pushing Stiles down against every harsh thrust.

“Oh fuck! _Derek!_” Stiles shrieks, head lolling to the side as he bounces in Derek’s lap. His cock is still painfully hard, and Stiles is starting to think that Derek’s about to fuck another orgasm out of him.

Derek, eyes glowing red, uses his other hand to yank at Stiles’ hair. “You’ve got another one in you, baby. Just let it go.” He smashes their lips together, fucking into Stiles’ mouth as roughly as he is Stiles’ body.

He breaks their kiss, nipping at Stiles’ chin. “Let’s make a deal, pet,” Derek pants. “If you come riding my cock, I’ll give you my knot. How’s that sound?”

Stiles moans and starts sinking down the length of Derek’s dick faster. “I want it, Daddy. I can feel it—I just don’t know if I...if I can.”

Derek hums and buries his face in Stiles’ throat. “Only good boys get Daddy’s knot, Stiles. Are you going to be a good boy?”

Stiles nods furiously, sweat dripping down his back and his abs burning as he works himself up and down Derek’s cock to meet Derek’s furious thrusts. “I’m a good boy,” Stiles moans. “I’m a good boy, I’ll—” he gasps, cock twitching as he rotates his hips. “I’ll be so good for you, Daddy. I w-want to cum on your knot.”

Derek snarls and Stiles can feel the base of his dick thicken, the rim of his asshole stretching wider and wider as Derek fucks up into him.

Derek bites Stiles’ lower lip, thrusts slowing as he swells inside him. He nibbles at Stiles, a wild look in his eyes. “Do it, Stiles. Cum on Daddy’s knot, my pretty little slut.”

So he does. Stiles cums riding his Daddy’s knot, his cock dribbling out his release as his hole finally takes all of Derek’s huge dick.

Stiles slumps forward, panting heavily into Derek’s neck as the man grinds into his ass. He feels it when Derek finally comes, his boyfriend shuddering and moaning beneath him.

They rock together, awed and aching and wet, as they slowly come down from their orgasms.

Stiles rests his head by Derek’s, both of them turned toward each other as they bask in what they’ve just done.

The last thing Stiles remembers before falling asleep—eyes drooping and mouth curved into a blissed-out smile—is the feeling of Derek’s strong arms circling around to hold onto him tight.

* * *

“Say it again,” Derek whispers hours later as they lay chest-to-chest.

It doesn’t take any time at all for Stiles to understand just what Derek’s asking of him.

He digs his fingers into Derek’s messy hair and tilts his head, pressing sleepy, worshipful kisses along his jaw. “I love you, Derek,” Stiles murmurs softly. “I love you _so much_.” His grip on Derek’s silky strands turns gentler, his fingers combing through the inky waves. “Being with you has been the easiest decision I’ve ever made. Even when we fight or I’m feeling unsure, I always know that I want to be right next to you…”

Derek digs his face into the crook of Stiles’ neck and inhales deeply, his whole body shuddering as Stiles continues to stroke him.

“…talking to you, touching you.” Stiles sighs happily against Derek’s jaw. “Loving you, Derek, feels like I’ve always been doing it—like I won’t ever stop.”

**Author's Note:**

> My [tumblr](https://thebittahwizard.tumblr.com/)


End file.
